


"Can I get a waffle! Can I please get a waffle!"

by peachymomo



Series: Stray Kids Crack [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I like vines and stray kids, Tags Are Hard, This Is STUPID, Vines, so i made this, this is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymomo/pseuds/peachymomo
Summary: Instead of sleeping the maknae line has been locked in a room binge watching Netflix and YouTube. Woojin is sick of it and makes them come out to socialize. He slowly starts regretting it.





	"Can I get a waffle! Can I please get a waffle!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep? I don't know her. Don't question this just please don't. 
> 
> Word count: 1,100
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> Not proof read

It was a relaxing day at the Stray Kids dorm. Promotions just finished giving them time to relax and catch up on sleep. Yet the maknae line was doing anything but that. Not being able to spend much time on the Internet was killing the younger members. All that wanted to do was stay in bed and binge watch Netflix or Youtube, and that's exactly what they did. All the maknae line pushed three beds together, got a bunch of food, literally moved the TV into Seungmin’s, Jisung’s, and Hyunjin’s room. Refusing to leave the room unless they need to go to the bathroom, or lost rock paper scissors and had to bring more food and drinks. It was the third day of doing this and Woojin’s had enough. Minho said that they'll get bored eventually, but this was the third day, and nothing has improved.

 

Entering the room he notices how the lights were off, the only light was produced from the TV. Food wrappers and empty water bottles/soda cans are everywhere. The boys are all on the bed, a blanket covering them, laughing at something on the TV. Glancing he notices that it’s some American Youtuber, with the subtitles on in Korean for Hyunjin and Jeongin. “Guys.” He simply states trying to get their attention. Yet no one even spares him a glance. Sighing he tries once again. “Guys.” Still nothing. Giving up he flicks the light switch up causing the light to turn on. Now that got a reaction. Felix starts yelling about his “poor eyes”, while Seungmin and Jeongin both through the blanket over their faces. Hyunjin throws a bag of chips at Woojin, and Jisung isn't affected at all. Instead he keeps watching the person on the screen. “Guys out to the living room. You can't stay in here forever, now go we are _all_ gonna go on a walk.” Letting out a little whine Felix and Jeongin leave to go to their own room. “Don't forget to shower!” Both boys mumble quiet ‘yes mom’ under their breath, but he lets it slide. “As for you three,” he says pointing at the ones left it the room, “clean this mess up, and then go shower.” Finishing his statement Seungmin and Hyunjin start grabbing trash. As for Jisung, well he's ignoring everyone and just watching the TV. Letting out an annoyed sigh Woojin grabs the closest thing, which happens to be a full unopened coke can, and throws it at him. “Aw Hyung!” Jisung yells pouting a bit. Not saying anything he points at the trash the leaves the room. 

 

Okay so maybe making them leave the room was a bad idea. He's in the kitchen cooking with Chan, keep in mind that it was lunchtime, when he suddenly heard Hyunjin and Felix arguing. The words didn't make sense, even though it was in Korean, but he could tell they were yelling. Letting out a sigh Chan goes to see what happens. Not even moments later he hears Jeongin yell out, “Can I get a waffle! Can I please get a waffle!!” Confused as to why the youngest would want waffles for lunch he shrugs and decides to pop two waffles in the toaster for him. Finishing up the food for the rest of the members he serves it to everyone. He shouts out for everyone to come eat before they leave. As they all take a seat he places the food in front of the members. “And here's your waffles Jeongin.” Before Jeongin can say anything Woojin has his back to him and is grabbing food for the rest. Completely missing Jeongin’s confused face, as well as the rest of the maknae line cracking up. 

 

Their walk was nice. Some people stopped them for pictures, while others just pointed but stayed back. They kept walking until Changbin pointed out a bunch of ducks swimming in a small pond. Stopping, some of the members, and by some I mean Minho and Chan, take photos of the pond because “aesthetics.” No one noticed the smirk that appeared on Seungmin’s face. “Look at all those chicken!” He says loudly catching everyone's attention as he pointed at the ducks. While the younger members were laughing, Woojin was confused, and the rest of the Hyung line just smile. “Umm Seungmin...those are ducks.” Woojin simply says not understanding why the maknae line started laughing harder, or why the rest of the older members gave him a pitiful look. 

 

The walk was cut a bit short when Minho said he needed something from the store. Deciding to walk to the closet store, which was Target, they ended up getting distracted. Spending about twenty minutes just mindless walking around. There was a peaceful silence between the nine boys, obviously the store wasn't silent though, Woojin was just happy the maknae line stopped confusing him with all the strange things they were saying. With Chan on the left side of him and Felix on the right he watches as Jisung lazily pushes the cart. Felix spots something up ahead and runs to grab it. Sprinting back he waves the object in front of Chan’s face. “Dad look it's the good kush.” Smiling at Felix he replies with, “This is the dollar store how good can it be.” Confused as to what Chan says Woojin corrects him. “Actually this is Target.” Chan just gives him a pitiful look as he walks ahead with Felix who was laughing. “Actually it's T-T-T-T-T-T-T-TARGET” Hyunjin says extremely loud, laughing as Changbin pulls him to walk ahead leaving Woojin standing there confused as to why Hyunjin stuttered the “T” so much. “What….”

 

It has been an hour and they still haven't found what Minho need, which they found out was a certain Halloween costume. Jisung is still lazily pushing the cart past all the Halloween candy when Jeongin grabs a bag ready to put it in the cart. “Put that back I'm not buying you all that meth.” Before Woojin can say something to Jisung, Jeongin throws the bag at Jisung. Shocked Woojin just looks at what happened as Felix, Seungmin, and Hyunjin start laughing like it's the funniest thing ever. Turning to Chan to get him to say something he hears Jisung say, “Try me bitch.” Before he broke down laughing. Once he stops he picks up the bag, throws it in the cart, and starts walking ahead with the rest of the members. Chan just simply pats his back. “Rip Vine.” Is all that's said before Woojin is left standing there alone.

 

“What the hell is vine.”

 


End file.
